1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a method thereof. In particular, exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus for providing a stereophonic sound service and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the recent development of digital broadcasting technologies, a display apparatus provides high quality services in addition to high quality image services. Further, as display apparatuses become more capable of providing 3D image services, stereophonic sound service technologies of various methods are being developed that emphasize 3D stereo effects of images.
However, related art stereophonic sound services provide nothing more than the effect of providing audio corresponding to video images being displayed through a plurality of channels.
In other words, the related art stereophonic sound services have the mere effect of outputting stereo sound by a plurality of speakers through multi channels to provide more audio sound corresponding to displayed high definition images. However, the related art stereophonic sound services are not capable of providing the stereophonic effect. In other words, the related art stereophonic sound services are not capable of providing audio which simulates an effect of audio being output from each image.